1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for correcting a fluctuation of a driving current due to the temperature characteristics of each of self light emitting elements constituting pixels of a self light emission display panel, respectively. In particular, the invention relates to a cathode potential controller and a cathode potential controlling method each of which is capable of correcting an influence which temperature characteristics of a self light emitting element exerts on a bootstrap operation of a drive transistor by variably controlling a cathode potential of the self light emitting element, a self light emission display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the various kinds of flat panel display devices are put to practical use. An organic Electro Luminescence (EL) display panel in which organic EL elements are disposed in a matrix within a display region is known as one of them. The organic EL display panel is not only readily thinned because of its lightness, but also is excellent in the moving image display characteristics because of its high response speed.
However, the following problem is pointed out. That is to say, when a driving current changes depending on an environmental temperature or a temperature change following exothermic heat of the organic EL display panel itself, an emission luminance changes in terms of the characteristics common to the organic EL display panels in each of which the emission luminance changes depending on the magnitude of the driving current.
Actually, the current vs. voltage characteristics of the organic EL element have the temperature characteristics. Therefore, even when a drive transistor is driven with the same voltage, the magnitude of the driving current fluctuates depending on the temperature. Thus, the technique for reducing the luminance change due to the temperature dependency characteristics is desired to be developed.